scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Alexladdin (1992)
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "Aladdin" (1992) *Aladdin - Alex (Madagascar) *Jasmine - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Genie - Sid (Ice Age) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Genie as Ed Sullivan - Scrooge McDuck (Disney) *Rabbit Genie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dragon Genie - The Reluctant Dragon (The Reluctant Dragon; 1941) *Genie as William F. Buckley - Buster Moon (Sing; 2016) *Sheep Genie - Eddie Noodleman (Sing; 2016) *Old Man Genie - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) *Little Boy Genie - Tod (Young; The Fox and the Hound) *Fat Man Genie - Pumbaa (The Lion King; 1994) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Balto (Balto; 1995) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Jenna (Balto; 1995) *Leopard Genie - Bonkers (Bonkers) *Goat Genie - Elliot (Open Season) *Harem Genie - Sylvia (Ice Age) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Goofy (Disney) *Super Spy Genie - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Teacher Genie - Skipper (Madagascar) *Table Lamp Genie - Vorb (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Bee Genie - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) *Gigantic Genie - Mongolian Fist Demon (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Cheerleader Genies - Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range; 2004) *Jafar - Soto (Ice Age) *Old Man Jafar - Nigel (Rio) *Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Genie Jafar - Chernabog (Fantasia; 1940) *Iago - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *Abu - Scrat (Ice Age) *Camel Abu - Felix (The Star; 2017) *Horse Abu - Pegasus (Hercules; 1997) *Duck Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ostrich Abu - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Car Abu - Mater (Cars; 2006) *Elephant Abu - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Toy Abu - Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove) *Carpet - Junior (Storks; 2016) *Sultan - Diego (Ice Age) *Rajah - Donkey (Shrek) *Rajah as a cub - Burrito (The Three Caballeros) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Razoul's Henchmen - Dholes (Jungle Cubs; Red Dogs) *Peddler - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Gazeem the Thief - Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Woman at the Window - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Woman Laughing at Aladdin - Jenna, Sylvie, and Dixie (Balto; 1995) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Angie (Shark Tale), and Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Three Balcony Harem Girls Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) *Necklace Man and Woman - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) and Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie) *Fat Ugly Woman - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Two Hungry Children - Bia, Carla, and Tiago (Rio 2) *Prince Achmed - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Pooh and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Omar - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Pot Seller - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Nut Seller - Puffin (The Swan Princess) *Necklace Seller - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fish Seller - Jim Crow (Dumbo; 1941) *Fire Eater - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Farouk - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Kiara (Adult; The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), and Varya (The Lion Guard) Category:IceAgeForever Category:Alexladdin series Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs